wolfensteinfandomcom-20200223-history
Da'at Yichud Power Suit
wearing the Da'at Yichud Power Suit]] The Da'at Yichud Power Suit is a piece of ancient technology manufactured by the society known as the Da'at Yichud. It has been seen in various forms in Wolfenstein: The New Order, Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus and Wolfenstein: Youngblood. Wolfenstein: The New Order The suit was first seen after the capture of the Eva's Hammer. Upon entering the Da'at Yichud vault with B.J. Blazkowicz and Set Roth, either Probst Wyatt III or Fergus Reid are seen in the cutscene trying on the suit. B.J. orders that the suit be given to Caroline Becker, due to her crippled state. Afterwards, the power suit isn't seen until B.J. is ambushed by two Guard Robots in the Kreisau hideout's hangar, when Caroline single handedly destroys the robots while wearing the suit, using the suit to overcome her paralysis and giving her superhuman strength and durability. Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus During the events of The New Colossus, the suit is used by BJ to cope with his injuries and enhance his combat abilities against the Nazis after receiving a paralyzing injury similar to Caroline's during the assault on Deathshead's Compound. Though initially used by Caroline Becker, she is later killed by Irene Engel after the assault on the Eva's Hammer. The Da'at Yichud Suit was dismantled piece by piece by Nazi soldiers with a crowbar when BJ fell from a significant height after destroying the claws of the Ausmerzer holding up the Blazkowicz farmhouse. It is largely unknown what happened to the remains of the suit following BJ's capture by Nazi forces. Wolfenstein: Youngblood Jess and Soph Blazkowicz appear to wear similar power suits during their search for their father. Instead of the unisex design, the suits can now be crafted to suit different genders. In addition, B.J Blazkowicz enhanced his daughter's suits with the God Key, which allowed them to catch bullets mid-air with the suits's enhanced powers and launch them back at the enemy with a powerful blast. The Nazis have also successfully reverse-engineered the technology of the original suit to create their own version of the power suit. However, those power suits were only worn by Winkler and Lothar Brandt. Users * Fergus Reid (Determinate) - Briefly, The New Order * Probst Wyatt III (Determinate) - Briefly, The New Order * Caroline Becker (Deceased) - The New Order-''The New Colossus'' * William J. Blazkowicz (Formerly) - The New Colossus * Jessica and Sophia Blazkowicz - Youngblood * Winkler (Modification version with Laser Beam helmet and cloaking device) (Deceased) - Youngblood * Lothar Brandt (Modification version with Jet Pack, Rocket Launcher, Laser Beam Shoulder Pads and teleporting device) (Deceased) - Youngblood Functionality .]] The Power Suit is shown to be a powerful armored exoskeleton that is linked with the wearer's central nervous system, which gives the wearer neural control over the suit's functions. It is also designed to increase the natural strength of the wearer, allowing them to perform super-human feats such as heightened strength and agility. Due to its neural interface it can enable someone previously paralyzed to walk again or allow the injured to function properly. It is also designed with a helmet that retracts at the will of the wearer and will fit males and females alike. The suit is powerful enough to enable the user to effortlessly leap high into the air, smash through robots with a single blow and tear a human being in half. The suit also provides a degree of protection against gunfire, shown when B.J. activated the suit's helmet to protect himself from being shot in the head at point-blank range by Super Spesh; however it does not offer much protection against blunt trauma as seen when Caroline Becker was still knocked out by a single blow from a metal pipe, albeit wielded by an inhumanly strong Super Soldier. It is noted by B.J. that the suit is noticeably tight, itchy, and does not regulate body heat very well. Furthermore, the suit can also be deactivated by pushing the control panel of the suit located in the center chest, since a Supersoldier deactivates the suit worn by Caroline just by punching the control panel with great force. According to Set Roth, the most prominent feature of the suit is that it can provide protection against radiation at any level. By the time of the Youngblood, Set Roth has integrated the suits with cloaking technology allowing users to be invisible to the enemies. The suit also the capability to ram through soldiers, and objects, possibly being from the ram shackles. Furthermore, the suit also equips with magnetic fields called the God Key, that enable users to stop projectiles in mid-air. In addition, users now have the ability to boost jump, allowing them to scale or jump faster to platforms, giving great mobility. The user also can gain side dash, allowing to evade attacks from enemies. Trivia *The helmet of the power suit resembles the head of the Asgardian Destroyer from Marvel's Thor Comics. *Even though the suit is supposed to give you the ability to perform a power slam attack, you can still do it without the suit. *Even though Caroline has increased strength and bullet deflection with the suit, however for the player, it doesn’t. It only allows you to walk again, to perform a power slam attack and increase your maximun armour to 200. This appears largely as a means of balancing gameplay versus adherance to the game's plot, however. *There's a possibility that Set modified the power suits with the contraptions, as crush is the ram shackles, cloak is an alternate version of the constrictor harness, and power jump is an alternate version of the battle walker. Gallery The New Order e31701db05cdd321a742c96843ffd8c3--wolfenstein-character-art.jpg|The full view of the Da'at Yichud Power Suit. Fergus-Power-Suit.jpg|Fergus donning the power suit. Wyatt-Power-Suit.jpg|Wyatt donning the power suit. Caroline-Attacks.jpg|Caroline donning the suit, attacking the guard robots. The New Colossus deavev.png|A Supersoldier prepares to punch the control panel of the suit to deactivate its. Power-Armor-Boots-TNC.jpg|The power suit boots. 612880_screenshots_20190713232218_1.jpg Egeggf.png|B.J. donning the power suit. Power-Armor-Pieces.jpg|Pieces of the power suit after B.J. fell from the air. Maxresdefault (7).jpg|Caroline Becker's model in ''The New Colossus. Youngblood Wolfenstein-Youngblood.jpg|Jess and Soph donning power suits in Youngblood. SzFJTTSq3qHNtEsKWovxej.jpg Wolfenstein youngblood 032719-8.jpg Wolfenstein youngblood 032719-7.jpg Wolfenstein-youngblood.jpg 56664693_10157268872279166_6803534110204624896_o.jpg|Nazis's reverse-engineered Da'at Yichud Power Suit worn commanders. Abby-power-suits.jpg|Abby gives the twins their power suits. 7785be78352733.5caa8d6c4f72a.jpg|Jessica's Power Suit. 0f06e078352733.5caa8d6c4f295.jpg|Sophia's Power Suit 3563388-trailer_wolfensteinyoungblood_20190724_site.jpg|Jessie uses the magnetic field to stop the bullets in mid-air. IMG-2824.JPG|Da'at Yichud Power Suit with the Army Skin and Helmet on. Category:The New Order weapons Category:Wolfenstein: The New Order Category:Kreisau Circle Category:Da'at Yichud Category:The New Colossus weapons Category:HighTech Weapons Category:Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus Category:Wolfenstein: Youngblood Category:Technology